Darkness Challenge
by Stick Figure man
Summary: Just an idea for anyone to use since I don't have any plans to make it into a full story though at some point I may do a one shot of it.


Hey it's been a long time! I have been busy and with summer and getting ready to go to college. They have me going back and forth a lot so I don't really have time to try and write a full out story so I figured that I would stick to challenges for a while and maybe try my hands at a oneshot.

But on to the point I've been having a few ideas bugging me for awhile and since I can't write them do to time and laziness here's my idea for an OC taking place during the end of adventure.

The main idea for the OC stems from the idea that all the crests are all positive emotions. The way I see it would give a some new background to the digital world. I think in the beginning of the digital world there was only light and darkness. Then light gave up its powers to create the other positive crests. This makes Kari's the weakest because it gave up so much power to create the other crests but also makes an interesting plot of her feeling frustrated because she can't help out as much as she would like with the digital world.

This leads me to talking about the OC's crest which for this challenge would be the crest of darkness. Like light it helped make the crests and their emotions but only the negative emotions that are hidden in the positive crests. For example you can't have love without hatred which would be like a side effect almost to Sora's crest. But while the light got weaker by making them the darkness only got stronger because while the light gave up its powers the darkness feds off of all the negative emotions which explains why it's normally the dark part of the digital world out of control. For example when Tai forced Greymon to become Skullgreymon he got a big surge in power. A reason for this is so that he can have interesting interactions with Tai, Matt, TK, and Ken who all struggled at some point with the darker parts of the digital world. But something I feel should point at is that this is NOT another darkness is bad situation. One of the main point is that darkness can do as much good as light and is just in it's nature to be more destructive.

Another idea for this was so that the OC is paired with Kari. I sort of wanted to try to make it so that Kari is the only one who can really understand the OC in the beginning and make it someone she knows but never realized knew about digimon longer than her and the older kids but a friend so that she doesn't instantly think he is evil but have situations where she questions this.

For the overall personality I only have a few suggestions and really I don't care if you ignore all of them because I want you to take my idea and really make it your own. But my idea is to make the OC antisocial and maybe shy and yes their is a difference. When you're shy it's because you lack confidence or have trouble approaching people. When you're antisocial you just perver to be on your own more and don't get along as well with others but don't have a problem approaching them. So you can be one or the other or even both. I would aim for him to be more sarcastic and witty than anything else since most people in the main digidestined are very forthcoming and innocent. So the point is to make his personality clash a bit with most of them. So more guarded, insensitive and uncaring. But still looks out for those he considers close to like a few friends and some family but very select few. So for example if you go with a Kari pairing he would be protective and kind to her but wouldn't care if all of her friends died horrible deaths as long as she doesn't get hurt which is the main reason he hasn't helped or even tried to defend the digital world because it hasn't directly affected him and he really doesn't care if the world were to burn as long as his few precious people are safe. But it probably wouldn't work as well if Kari started as one of of the OC's precious people so when I said them already being friends I meant in Kari's mind their friends at the start but in the OC's she's more of someone he stands and sometimes talks to but rarely.

For the partner I have a few ideas. Some of them are to once again to clash with the digidestined and some of them are to fit his personality and inner feelings. The first one I had in mind was Dobermon with his mega being Plutomon. This one is more to clash with Kari as her foil than anything else. By that I mean they both have their partner in its champion form all the time but one is a cat and the other is a dog….. Alright now that I'm writing it down it sounds a little silly but you get my point. Another thing that makes Dobermon a good choice is that he can be either a virus or vaccine type but another idea is to make him a hybrid of both.

My second suggestion is Impmon. At first I wasn't so sure about impmon as a suggestion because it seems a little cliche but then I read his digimon wiki description and thought that was one of the traits I wanted for the OC and the partner digimon has always reflected and been very similar to it's human so that really sold me. Just so there's no confusion the part of it's description I mean is "Although it is a Digimon that loves mischief and malice, it never toadies to the strong, but stands up to them with a strong attitude. However, the truth is that it has a lonely side."

My third and final suggestion is for Alphamon. This is more to cause more friction with Tai than anything else but also make it seem like the OC could join the digidestined. I believe this because I have always saw Alphamon and Omnimon as rivals of some kind. Plus like with Impmon parts of his characteristic make me believe he is a good mesh for the OC I have in mind but still feel free to pick anyone as a partner. Though in Alphamon's case I am referring to his title the "Aloof Hermit" which is very similar with how the OC hasn't intervered with any problem the digidestined has had.

As for a main villain and plot I don't really have a lot of suggestions other than that if you do decide to make the OC a enemy at some point I suggest at the very beginning or the very end. I suggest the beginning so that there is plenty of time for a new threat to also threaten the OC and not just the digidestined. Why I picked the end is so that he could help out here and there and have the digidestined know that at some point they are going to have to fight him but make it harder for some of them because at that point he would have befriended at least some of them especially if you go with the idea to pair the OC with Kari.

But personally I would make him more of a anti-hero at best who simply doesn't care about most people and digimon nor would he care about killing both people and digimon alike.

Well there you go anyone is welcome to use this idea and the best of luck to you who do. Feel free to use all or none of my suggestions.


End file.
